


Sky

by aBarlowRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, Ficlet, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBarlowRose/pseuds/aBarlowRose
Summary: Cas is reaching for something.





	Sky

When Dean looks at the sky, he sees highways and detours. When Cas looks at the sky, he sees contrail streaks like fading scars left over from the angels’ fall. It’s been five years now, and they’ve spent every day together since Cas showed up at the door four months after the fall.  

At first, Dean keeps Cas inside, away from the monsters and rogue angels and cruel truths, and Cas doesn’t complain. When Sam and Dean return home one night, though, with Dean’s head bleeding and his left ear slashed almost in half, Cas goes for the bandages without speaking, the blue of his eyes tumultuous, his hands rough but sure. When Dean tries to tell him he’s fine, Cas tugs viciously on the wrapping and leaves for his room. The next morning, Dean is outside Cas’s door with a gun and a sorry smile.

“Want to learn to shoot?" 

After that, Cas goes out with the Winchesters when they hunt. He might not be an angel anymore, but an innate sense of encroaching danger makes him remarkably resourceful. More than once, Dean has looked up at a monster standing above him, teeth bared, only to see the light leave its eyes and watch Cas appear behind it as it falls dead. Cas always offers his hand to help Dean up, and after a while, Dean doesn’t even hesitate.  

One day Cas and Dean are out in the woods, high up on a mountain, and have just finished taking care of a Wendigo of all things; Sam is off looking into a possible werewolf attack. Dean knows better than to wonder when everything got so simple again, and just lets himself breathe. He hears Cas moving behind him and turns to see the dark-haired figure step toward a bright spot in the forest. Dean follows at a distance and watches as Cas steps out onto the bald face of the mountain. Standing in the tree line, he sees Cas raise his head and close his eyes. His black hair drifts gently in the wind and he extends an arm toward the sky.

Suddenly, Cas begins to shake, his shoulders heaving, his hand reaching, striving. Dean moves without thinking, his hands reaching too, but not for the sky. They find their place on Cas’s other wrist and turn him so they are face to face. Cas lowers his arm and opens his eyes and there are no tears, but the terror there is more heart-wrenching than everything Dean has seen before. He pulls Cas to him in a grip that’s more anchor than embrace, and lets the man bury his face in Dean’s shoulder.  

"I just wanted— I wanted to touch it,” Cas whispers fiercely.

“The sky, Cas?” Dean asks into his hair.

Cas nods, still shaking. "It’s been so long. It used to be mine.“

**Author's Note:**

> Fear shaking is my second favorite kind of shaking. Thanks for reading, all!
> 
> Please comment any tw/cw tags you'd like to see applied.


End file.
